


bjyx理想型（三）

by UncleYoung



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleYoung/pseuds/UncleYoung
Kudos: 1





	bjyx理想型（三）

三．  
小赞被折腾几乎一夜加一个白天，耶啵觉得也不能继续下去了，弄没气了以后没得玩。把小赞拖起来洗澡换衣服，带着出去吃饭。  
耶啵：你想吃什么，我请。  
小赞：我想吃麻辣烫。  
耶啵：我不想吃。  
小赞：那你想吃什么？  
耶啵：你定。  
小赞：火锅？  
耶啵：吃完身上有味儿，不吃。  
小赞：面条？  
耶啵：不喜欢吃。  
小赞：emmm肯德基麦当劳？  
耶啵白眼：你几岁？  
小赞：家常菜？  
耶啵：昨天刚吃的，不想吃重复的。  
小赞：那你想吃什么？  
耶啵：你定。  
小赞：…  
王耶啵最终带小赞去了常去的一家西餐厅，匆匆塞饱肚子，准备回家帮老娘卖货。王耶啵家买了几个品牌护肤彩妆生产线，自己家儿子有身材有相貌，不用白不用，经常给拖去和各路小明星小网红一起直播卖货。  
王耶啵很烦这个，每次一起卖货的各路神仙都烦的很，有的还对自己想入非非。  
我王耶啵是你们能肖想的？无语。  
还不如眼前这个小傻子看的顺眼。王耶啵盯着眼前小口吃饭的小赞。小赞吃饭秀气的像女孩子，居然还会捂住领子。  
漂亮的小傻子。王耶啵给小赞贴了标签。  
我就喜欢漂亮的小傻子。

两人分别时王耶啵要了小赞的联系方式，理由是你得对我负责。  
耶啵：你自己说的。  
小赞：哦... 怎么负责啊？  
耶啵：我想干你的时候过来给我干。  
小赞：？？？  
耶啵：联系方式给我。  
小赞掏出N年前买的手机，解开锁屏。  
王耶啵眼尖的看到了手机页面是支付宝转账记录，还有一句留言：啤酒提成。  
耶啵：我tm  
小赞：？？？

几天过去了，小赞不知道该不该联系王耶啵。城里人的交友思维他也知道，王耶啵可能就是看自己好玩儿，风流一夜而已。  
但是他问我要了联系方式，他会不会想我主动联系他？小赞每日三问，早中晚，依旧不知道该不该联系王耶啵。

王耶啵这几天卖货卖的头大。一个品牌出了新品口红，夏日回忆录系列。每天陪着各路神仙直播试色，啵崽头疼，啵崽委屈。  
赚钱真难，耶啵每天感叹。为什么身为富二代我不能无忧无虑的吃喝玩乐睡，为什么我要直播卖货。  
吃喝玩乐睡，睡？？？王耶啵忽然激灵，那个傻子跑路了？  
卧槽，王耶啵恨，这个乡下小子坏的很啊，说着对自己负责，转眼就跑了。  
你等着。

店里周末的生意特别好，不巧一个厨师生病了，小赞支援后厨，临时颠大勺。  
辛苦了辛苦了，舅舅空闲的时候来后厨，给小赞带了杯奶茶。  
舅舅：这个月给你加工资。  
小赞：不客气不客气。  
舅舅：那不加了。  
小赞：...  
舅舅：年轻人多磨炼。  
小赞：...

王耶啵站在土菜馆门口，看着店里人头攒动。  
挤死了，不想进去。王耶啵内心抵触，但是得今天看看那小子在不在。  
耶啵：他睡了我，我不能这么轻易的放过他。

耶啵：1个人。  
舅舅：1个人啊稍等稍等啊我看看哪有位子哎哎哎哎哎？？？  
耶啵：你们家祖传结巴？  
舅舅：120瓶啤酒的？  
舅舅：谢谢谢谢谢谢啊谢谢照顾生意。  
耶啵：md。

耶啵是很喜欢吃店里的香辣排骨，就是不太能吃辣，两块下去觉得嘴没了。也没见着小赞。拉了个小服务生问，得到回答：副店长掌勺。  
耶啵：md，怪不得这么辣，肯定那小子报复我。  
小赞在后厨：阿嚏。  
耶啵悄咪咪的摸到后厨。饭店不大，人员稍有混乱，没人注意到客人溜到了厨房。  
耶啵站在门口，看忙的冒烟的小赞。小赞只穿了件背心短裤，外面系着围裙，从某种角度看，像半裸着身上穿着围裙的情趣打扮。  
啧啧啧。耶啵心里想，腰真细，迟早有天给你撅断。

耶啵没喊小赞，回到桌上吃完饭，约大成酒吧见，买单，走人。  
我在不在店里等着你，弄得像谈恋爱一样，耶啵想，我去喝两杯，回来日死你。


End file.
